Un cambio repentino
by 8sasusaku8
Summary: Sakura Haruno no tuvo una buena noche antes de entrarse que su gran amor, Sasuke Uchiha tenia una relación, y con la persona a quien mas odiaba, Karin Uzumaki ¿sera que un cambio repentino en un día de escuela normal seria bueno o malo para mejorar el dia de Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**Un cambio repentino**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**POV SAKURA**_

Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 años, mi piel es de tés blanca y mi cabello de un color algo raro, color rosa, es largo y liso, mis ojos son color jade un verde vivo, estoy en último año de la escuela.

Me encontraba en la entrada del colegio, estaba caminando para ir a mi primera clase, matemáticas. Una vez dentro me senté en mi silla habitual, el último puesto al lado de la ventana, los puestos son de a 2 personas, generalmente, a mi lado se sienta Ino Yamanaka mi mejor amiga, es rubia con el pelo largo recogido en una coleta y su flequillo casi le tapa el ojo, es algo bipolar, y dramática, pero aun así es mi mejor amiga. Pero me separaron de ella ya que iban a asignar nuevos puestos para este nuevo bimestre.

Este día no me había levantado con muchas ganas de venir a la escuela ya que ayer, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular, sexy, atractivo y rico de la escuela, tenía una relación con Karin Uzumaki la prima de Naruto el mejor amigo de Sasuke.

Naruto, Sasuke, Karin, Hinata, Sai y Kiba estudian en el mismo salón que yo.

Naruto Uzumaki es un chico un poco más alto que yo, no tan poco pero si algo alto, rubio con el cabello desordenado, es el más hiperactivo de la clase algo ruidoso a veces, pero hace reír al salón con sus estupideces y su falta de atención, le tengo mucho aprecio, él es mi mejor amigo, aunque a veces me siento algo mal, ya que siendo conocidos, Sasuke ni me determina así este al lado de él o de Naruto. Como ya les dije, es el primo de Karin Uzumaki, aunque siendo de la misma familia, no le agrada para nada Karin.

Sasuke Uchiha, bueno Sasuke, como ya lo dije es el chico más popular, sexy, atractivo y rico de la escuela, también es el chico más deseado por todas las chicas de la escuela, sobre todo en gimnasia, en gimnasia ufff…. Si se lo imaginaran, es lo más sexy del mundo, su cabello es negro con algunos rasgos azules, largo con su sexy flequillo que cae por su hermosa frente, es igual de alto que Naruto y el más aplicado de la clase (aparte de mi), y no es necesario mencionar a su club de fans de la escuela ya que todos van detrás de él, pero no hago parte de ese grupo de "fans", solo soy una chica común y corriente, aunque si tengo que aceptar que estoy completamente enamorada de el desde que lo conozco, ósea, desde hace 5 años. Nadie sabe de mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke, excepto Ino y Hinata.

Karin Uzumaki, pues la perra del salón se a acostado con la mayoría de la escuela, y ahora la actual novia de Sasuke, el amor de mi vida, ella también está realmente enamorada de Sasuke, con solo decirle que me ha humillado estos 2 últimos años sobre contarle a todo el mundo que estoy enamorada de Sasuke si no me alejo de él, no me dejo humillar tan fácil, pero me da miedo de que se entere de mis sentimientos por boca de alguien más y no de la mía, aunque tampoco estoy dispuesta a decirle sobre mis sentimientos.

Hinata Hyuga, también es mi mejor amiga la conocimos con Ino aquí en las escuela hace 4 años, ella es una persona algo tímida, pero muy honesta, y sincera, es una persona muy agradable, y generosa, tiene muchas cualidades de las cuales se hace notar, ella está enamorada de Naruto desde que lo vio por primera vez, pero el muy idiota ni se da cuenta de Hinata, será tan estúpido….aggg me da rabia, de que no note a Hinata; y se desmaya cada vez que habla con Naruto o lo ve demasiado cerca de ella, tampoco le ha dicho a Naruto sobre sus sentimientos, y realmente la entiendo, esa humillación de que lo rechacen.

Sai es el novio de Ino la veo muy feliz desde que esta con Sai, él es algo serio tiene el cabello negro y su piel es muy palida, casi no habla, o pues conmigo no lo hace, solo cuando estoy con Ino o con Naruto, generalmente, me voy cuando estoy con Ino y llega el, prefiero no ser la tercera rueda de ellos, le gusta el arte y sobresale en esa clase, y la verdad no se más de él.

La verdad a Kiba no lo conozco muy bien sé que se la pasa con Naruto, Sasuke y Sai, y hablamos para saludarnos no más, es un chico castaño, con marcas rojas en la cara, es un chico muy lindo físicamente, no lo conozco muy bien así que no puedo opinar sobre su personalidad, sé que tiene un perro llamado Akamaru, es una ternurita, es pequeño pero sabemos que pronto crecerá, y se volverá igual de grande que una vaca (literalmente), así han sido todos los perros que su hermana le ha traído para que los cuide mientras se recuperan, o los cuidan, pero este es el nuevo perrito de él y solo de él, no se va a tener que ir como los otros. La familia de Kiba es veterinaria, le encantan los animales, sobre todo los perros. A veces trae su perrito a la clase y siempre termina regañado.

Hoy es un día de ellos, no estoy con mucho ánimo pero tengo que estudiar.

Estaba mirando a la ventana cuando algo en mi bolsillo me distrae de mis pensamientos.

_**POV YO :3**_

-Ahora que será- dijo Sakura mientras miraba su I-phone blanco. Era un mensaje de texto de Ino,

_**POV SAKURA**_

Y es la misma historia de siempre, Ino sabe que no soy aficionada a hablar por el celular, sin embargo ella me pago un plan de datos con mensajes ilimitados y chat ilimitado con cuantas personas se le den la gana.

_**POV YO :3**_

-Ino- dijo en un susurro mientras abría el chat de la rubia

-_Frentesota, en donde te has metido, te eh estado buscando aquí están todos afuera del salón, porque no vienes?- _Sakura al ver la palabra de "todos", Ino a quien se referia a todos incluyendo a Sasuke y Karin.

Hay que decir que a nadie de los amigos de Sakura le cae bien Karin asi que dudo que Karin estuviera ahí, y si Karin no estaba eso significaba que Sasuke tampoco estaba o no?

-_Ino-cerda, Sasuke esta allá?- _escribió Sakura a toda prisa ya que no lo quería ver a la cara, sabiendo que tenia una rlacion con la persona que mas odiaba.

**Ino**-A_y frentesota todavía no le has dicho a Sasuke lo que sientes, porque no se lo dices?¡-_

**Sakura**_-estás loca! Te golpearon o qué?¡ no viste el estado de Sasuke ayer, decía que estaba en una relación con Karin-_Sakura estaba a punto de llorar con solo mencionar a Sasuke junto a Karin, pero decidió no hacerlo.

**Ino**_-Y ¡? Que tiene de malo decirle lo que sientes?_

**Sakura**_-Que que tiene de malo, pues te lo diré¡ primero Sasuke ni me conoce, ni si quiera sabe que existo, y que quieres que le diga "Sasuke-kun, quiero que sepas que te amo, y quiero que termines con la perra de tu novia Karin y vengas a mis brazos" obvio no Ino, no quiero dañar lo poco que tengo con el, que es nada._

**Ino**_-Por eso?¡ qué vas a perder, NADA¡ Además por que no vienes aquí con nosotros todavía queda más de 30 minutos para que empiecen las clases, y hoy nos toca todo el día con Kakashi-sensei y sabiendo lo atrasado que es….pues digamos que tenemos más de una 1 libre antes de clase._

**Saskura**_-No, no voy a ir, y no me molestes más que no estoy de genio y sobre todo con el tema de Sasuke que me tiene muy mal-_

**Ino**_-pues si no quieres venir, pues nosotros iremos al salón-_

10 minutos después de que Ino le respondiera a Sakura…

**Saskura**_-Ino es mejor que vengan ya, la directora Tsunade está entrando en este preciso momento al salón y si no se quieren ganar un regaño y un castigo por parte de ella es mejor que vengan ahora¡- _ escribió Sakura mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsillo.

5 minutos después llego Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba y Sai, con cara de cansancio de tanto correr.

-Porque llegan a hasta ahora, la clase comenzó hace más de 20 minutos- dijo Tsunade mirando a los que venían corriendo.

-Que…Que pena… ah ah-dijo Ino con la respiración entrecortada- Que pena directora Tsunade no fuimos consientes de la hora- dijo Ino excusándose.

-Está bien- mientras los amigos de Sakura seguían al salón- Pero no se vayan a sentar porque vamos a asignar puestos, Kakashi no ha llegado?-

-…-todo el salón se quedó callado

-Y porque no ha llegado?-

-…-

-Veo que no van a responder, así que sigamos con su ubicación-

Sakura no l puso mucho cuidado a la directora, ya que estaba ocupada mirando en donde estaba Sasuke y Karin.

-_Estarían follando?_- pensó Sakura pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por la llegada de Sasuke.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Este día no es el mío!

**Un cambio repentino**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Este día no es el mío!**

_**POV YO :3**_

-Señor Uchiha, que son estas horas de llegar?-dijo Tsunade mientras miraba a Sasuke

-Hmp-

-se puede saber en dónde estaba-

- en el patio- Dijo Sasuke secamente

-está bien, la clase todavía no comienza-

-hmp-

Sakura no se dignó a mirar al Uchiha, ya que cada vez que lo hace se pierde en sus ojos color ónix.

-bueno ya que estamos aquí todos, vamos a empezar con la clase, primero que todo…- Tsunade fue interrumpida por Kakashi-sensei.

-qué pena la demora, es que me per….-dijo Kakashi-sensei.

-SI SE PERDIO EN EL SENDERO DE LA VIDA- dijeron todos los del salón con tono de enojo, esa era la misma excusa de Kakashi-sensei

-bueno podemos seguir, como decía vamos a em….-Tsunade fue interrumpida de nuevo por la llegada de Karin, ella llego algo desordenada, y algo sucia.

_**POV SAKURA**_

La llegada de Karin tampoco me sorprendió, a excepción de que estaba sucia, como recién salida de la basura.

Algo en mi bolsillo me distrajo y sabía que era un mensaje de Ino así que lo leí a escondidas no vaya a ser que me castigaran por tener el celular afuera

**Ino**-_qué te parece?-_

**Sakura**-_de que hablas?_

**Ino**_-Como que de que hablo, hablo de la llegada de Karin-_

De repente escuche unas cuantas risas de parte del salón, y me detuve a mirar a Karin determinadamente, me di cuenta de que estaba mojada, llena de barro y con el pelo pegajoso como si se hubiera caído en algo viscoso o algo así. Eso me logro sacar una sonrisa

-QUE ES ESTA PRESENTACION SEÑORITA UZUMAKI¡?, ESTO ES UN SALON DE CLASES NO UN BASURERO¡-dijo la directora Tsunade mientras Karin miraba buscando a alguien.

**Ino**-_y que te parece?-_

**Sakura**_-jajaja Ino cerda ahora que hiciste?_

**Ino**_-pues lo necesario para que mi mejor amiga sonria en el dia-_

**Sakura**_-Ino, tu sabes que eso no va a cambiar nada de lo que siente Sasuke por Karin, lo sabes no?_

**Ino**_-si tienes razón, pero porque te lastimas a ti misma?, me refiero a que porque no olvidas a Sasuke y buscas a otro-_

**Hinata**_-chicas las van a descubrir, si siguen mirando su celular-_Hinata s había metido a la conversación de Ino y Sakura

**Ino**_-ay mira quién habla la que no para de mirar a Naruto-_

_-Ino-chan!-_ en ese momento Ino yo miramos a Hinata la cual estaba delante de nosotras, y estaba más roja que un tomate

_-_Ya señorita, Karin, siga adelante, pero estará castigada a final de clases- dijo Tsunade con una venita en la frente-

-JAJAJAJAJA- hubo grandes carcajadas de parte de la clase-

-bueno sigamos con la ubicación-dijo Tsunade-

-Naruto Uzumaki, al lado de Hinata Hyuga-

Hinata como instinto de timida que tiene se puso rojísima

-Ho- hola… Na-Naruto-kun-

-ummm Hola Hinata verdad?-

-S-si- en ese momento Hinata se pudo ver triste ya que le dolía que Naruto no la conociera, cuando ella, lo miraba todo el tiempo y lo conocía desde que se enamoró de él.

-Ino Yamanaka, tú vas al lado de…mmmm… Sai-

-SIIII!-

Todo el salón miro a Ino con una cara de "que mierda le pasa a esta chica"

_**POV SAKURA**_

**Sakura-**_perra suertuda!_

_-jajaja estas celosa de que este al lado de Sai y no tuyo-_

_-ayyy Ino-cerda te apuesto que en menos de una semana te van a cambiar por no prestar atención y estar viendo a tu novio-_

_-jajajaja claro que no, simplente me estoy asegurando qde que ninguna puta se le acerque a mi novio-_

_-aja-_

-Sasuke Uchiha te vas a sentar al lado de….mmmm-

No le puse mucha atención y seguí hablando con Ino por chat

-de Sakura Haruno-Termino de decir la directora Tsunade, señalándome

-por cierto señorita Haruno, hoy pierde sus dos descansos-

-QUE?! PORQUE?- dije mientras me levantaba de golpe de la silla, mientras percataba la atención de todos. Cuando me di cuenta de que todos me miraban me puse roja, no estoy acostumbrada a llamar mucho la atención de la clase, ese es Naruto no yo!

-HARUNO! NO ME GRITE EMPEZANDO!-

-Go-gomen… di-directora- me senté en mi silla con los nervios de punta no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de espectáculos.

Definitivamente este no ha de ser mi día, definitivamente no.

-bueno como decía… señor Uchiha al lado de la señorita Haruno-

Cuando nombro a Sasuke y mi apellido…-QUEE?-grite y me percaté de que todos me miraban de nuevo. Mierda no es mi puto día.

-si señorita Haruno, y Sasuke estas castigado junto a la señorita Haruno en sus dos descansos limpiando el aula, y si pregunta porque, por su llegada tarde-

O POR KAMI, ESTO NO PUEDE SER PEOR.

_-y yo soy la perra con suerte?-_

_-tranquilízate, mira que llamaste la atención de todos y eso no es común en ti, TE TOCO CON UCHIHA SASUKE! El chico más sexy de toda la escuela-_

_-Ino, tienes novio…-_

_-Y?... que tiene?, que tenga novio no significa que no puedo mirar a otros-_

_-Ino este es el peor día de mi vida… :c-_

_-y te toco estar con el en el salón…S-O-L-O-S-_

Y me puse más roja que Hinata en lo que pude. Me puse a enumerar:

Uchiha al lado mío por el resto del año  
a mi amor platónico sentado junto a mi  
el mismo puesto  
4.Y por hoy estar S-O-L-A con Sasuke Uchiha limpiando el aula.

-Karin Uzumaki, lamento decirte que tu reprobaste el año escolar pasado, así que ya no harás mas parte de este grupo y repetirás año-

No se dé cuanto me perdí, porque al parecer ya acabaron de cambiar lugares y ubicaciones.

_-oíste frentesota, al parecer tu día está mejorando ya no más Karin por el resto del año-_

Me quede quieta y no respondí el mensaje, la deje en visto.

-QUE?¡ NOO, Mi Sasukitoooo!- y en ese momento volvi a la realidad, olvidando el mundo en donde no estaba la perra de Karin.

-MALDITA HARUNO! TU ME HICISTE ESTO!-Karin me dijo gritando mientras se acercaba Sasuke y me señalaba a mi, en es momento me dio mas rabia de la que tenia.

-QUE MIERDA DICES ZANAHORIA DE PACOTILLA! NO ES MI CULPA QUE UNA PERRA COMO TU, SEA TAN IIOTA PARA METERSE EN EL CUBO DE BASURA!-grite mientras me ponía de pie en frente de ella.

-TU TE QUERIAS QUEDAR CON MIII SASUKE!, ASI QUE ME ECHASTE EN UN CUBO DE BASURA FRENTE DE MARQUEZINA, Y LA QUE DEBERIA ESTAR AL LADO DE SASUKE SOY YO Y NO TU PENDEJA!-ignore el hecho de que me quería quedar con Sasuke, lo quería tener a metros de mi, después de enterarme de lo de ayer.

-A QUIEN MIERDA LE DICES PENDEJA?! A MI O A TI MISMA POR CO SABER POR DONDE ANDAS Y METERTE EN UN BASURERO O ESQUE AHÍ VIVES?! EN UN BASURERO? O TU SUELDO DE PUTA NO TE ALCANZA PARA ALGO MAS DECENTE, CLARO SI ES QUE LO ERES, AUNQUE LO DUDO POR LO ZORRA, Y ME PREGUNTO PORQUE SASUKE SE ABRA METIDO CON UNA PUTA COMO TU? SI LO UNICO QUE LE HARIAS ES DAÑO, AUNQUE HACEN EL UNO PARA EL OTRO¡- dije esto mirando a los ojos de Sasuke mientra el me miraba.

-…-

-Haruno! Tranquilizate y….- dijo Tsunade

-NO NI MIERDA DE TRANQUILIZARME SABEN QUE… ME LARGO ME HARTE!- Todos me miraban con una cara de "que mierda acaba de pasar?"

En ese momento mientras recogía mi maleta, sin querer me tropecé con Sasuke y se me cayeron los libros y mi celular al parecer a el también se le cayó el celular, ni me digne a mirarlo y recogí las cosas que estaban a mi vista y que eran mías obviamente, así salí del aula de clase.

_**POV YO :3**_

Sakura pensaba que había recogido su celular…. O eso creía, se fue atrás del colegio entre unos arbustos en los cuales no da nadie, se puso a pensar en lo que había hecho, con Karin, la directora, sus amigos, consigo misma y sobre todo con Sasuke.

-No creo que haya sido capaz de insultar y enfrentar así a Sasuke…-dijo Sakura mientras se escondía entre sus rodillas.

-Que acabo de hacer…- y hay en ese preciso momento sabía que Sakura la había cagado.


End file.
